vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen
miniatur|280px|Flüchtlinge aus dem Osten 1945 in Berlin Das Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen ist ein Mitte 1999 vorgestelltes Projekt des Bundes der Vertriebenen (BdV) zur Dokumentation der Vertreibungen im 20. Jahrhundert, das in Berlin errichtet werden sollte. Im Jahr 2000 wurde vom BDV eine gleichnamige Stiftung mit Sitz in Wiesbaden gegründet. Vorsitzende der Stiftung ist die BDV-Präsidentin Erika Steinbach (CDU). Das Vorhaben stieß auf Kritik in Deutschland und im Ausland, besonders in Polen und Tschechien.Stellungnahme Premier Topolaneks zum geplanten Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen in Berlin Seine Konzeption wurde von der deutschen Bundesregierung nicht übernommen. Gleichwohl plant die Bundesregierung, in Berlin eine Institution („Sichtbares Zeichen“) zur Erinnerung an die 15 Millionen Deutschen zu gründen, die nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg aus Ost- und Mitteleuropa vertrieben wurden. Zielsetzung des Zentrums gegen Vertreibungen Datei:Werfel.jpg|Franz-Werfel Datei:Bundesarchiv B 145 Bild-F079278-0012, Münster, SPD-Parteitag, Glotz.jpg|Peter Glotz Das Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen soll * die Flucht und Vertreibung von mehr als 15 Millionen Deutschen ebenso wie auch die Vertreibung anderer Völker, insbesondere im Europa des 20. Jahrhunderts, dokumentieren * mündliche und schriftliche Zeitzeugenberichte aus allen Vertreibungs- und Aussiedlungsgebieten zusammenführen * Kultur, Schicksal und Geschichte der europäischen, auch der deutschen Vertriebenen und ihrer jeweiligen Heimat im Zusammenhang erfahrbar machen * an die Integration der Vertriebenen sowie ihre gesellschaftliche Rezeption in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und in der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik erinnern * in Wechselausstellungen aktuelle Vertreibungsgeschehen aufarbeiten * eine Requiem-Rotunde soll zum Gedenken an die Opfer zur Besinnung und Andacht einladen * die regelmäßige Verleihung des Franz-Werfel-Menschenrechtspreises gehört nach eigener Aussage ebenfalls zu den Aufgaben der Stiftung. Geplant sind nach bisheriger Konzeption Ausstellungen zu: * dem Schicksal der Armenier 1915/16, * den Vertreibungen von Griechen und Türken gemäß dem Lausanner Vertrag von 1923, * der Vertreibung der europäischen Juden ab 1933 als Teil des Holocaust, * den Vertreibungen, Zwangsumsiedlungen und Deportationen der Polen, Balten und der Ukrainer zwischen 1939 und 1949, * der Vertreibung, Zwangsumsiedlung und Deportation der Deutschen zwischen 1941 und 1949, * der Vertreibung der Westkarelier 1939/40 und 1944 bis 1947 * der Vertreibung der Italiener aus Jugoslawien 1945/46, * den Vertreibungen als Folge des Zypernkonflikts nach 1974 und * den Vertreibungen im ehemaligen Jugoslawien am Beispiel von Bosnien und Herzegowina in den 1990er Jahren. Peter Glotz (SPD), der zusammen mit Erika Steinbach bis zu seinem Tod 2005 den Vorstand der Stiftung bildete, erklärte im Jahre 2001: „Es Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen soll nicht vor allem unsere Erinnerungen pflegen, es soll dazu beitragen, Vertreibungen weltweit zu ächten, die Völkergemeinschaft zu sensibilisieren und die Auseinandersetzung mit Ethnonationalismus und der Idee des ethnisch homogenen Nationalstaats systematisch zu führen. Insofern wird dieses Zentrum ein Beitrag zur Bekämpfung des Rechtsradikalismus und Rechtspopulismus sein.“Rede von Peter Glotz Wanderausstellung „Erzwungene Wege“ Datei:Erika-steinbach-2007-ffm001.jpg|Erika Steinbach Datei:Lammert officiel.jpg|Norbert Lammert Datei:AM Juli 2010 - 3zu4.jpg|Angela Merkel Die Wanderausstellung des Zentrums gegen Vertreibungen „Erzwungene Wege – Flucht und Vertreibung im Europa des 20. Jahrhunderts“ wurde erstmals vom 11. August bis zum 29. Oktober 2006 im Kronprinzenpalais in Berlin der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Danach war die Ausstellung in einer modifizierten und erweiterten Form seit Juni 2007 in der Paulskirche in Frankfurt am Main, in Nürnberg, Erfurt, Recklinghausen und Hannover zu besichtigen. Neu aufgenommen wurde die Vertreibung von Ungarn aus der damaligen Tschechoslowakei sowie die Vertreibung der Deutschen aus Ungarn und die Vertreibung der Deutschen aus dem ehemaligen Jugoslawien. Darüber hinaus wurde die Ausstellung in der überarbeiteten Version um einen lokalen Teil erweitert, in dem die Aufnahme von Vertriebenen nach 1945 in einzelne deutsche Städte gezeigt wird. Die Ausstellung war im Vorfeld politisch stark umstritten. Polnische Museen und Opferverbände, die sich an der Ausstellung beteiligt hatten, zogen ihre Exponate wieder zurück. Die Befürchtungen der Skeptiker blieben jedoch unbegründet. Die Ausstellung ordnete das Schicksal der deutschen Vertriebenen in die Weltgeschichte ein. Deutsche als mit 15 Millionen größte Vertriebengruppe beanspruchen nicht mehr Platz als Armenier oder Polen. Wanderausstellung „Die Gerufenen“ 2009 präsentierte die Stiftung Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen die Folgeausstellung der „Erzwungenen Wege“ unter dem Titel „Die Gerufenen. Deutsches Leben in Mittel- und Osteuropa“. Im Mittelpunkt von „Die Gerufenen“ steht die Migrationsgeschichte der Deutschen zwischen dem Mittelalter und der Neuzeit. Die Ausstellung wurde erstmals im Berliner Kronprinzenpalais vom 16. Juli bis zum 30. August 2009 gezeigt. Wanderausstellung „Angekommen“ 2011 stellte das Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen die Ausstellung „Angekommen. Die Integration der Vertriebenen in Deutschland“ im Deutschen Bundestag vor. Die Ausstellung widmete sich dem Prozess der Eingliederung der Vertriebenen in Deutschland nach 1945. Die feierliche Eröffnung im Paul-Löbe-Haus hatte Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert übernommen.bundestag.de, "Angekommen": Bundestagspräsident Lammert eröffnet Ausstellung über Integration der Vertriebenen in Deutschland nach 1945 Ausstellungstrilogie "HeimatWEH. Eine Trilogie" Ab März 2012 wurden alle drei Ausstellungen als Einheit unter dem Titel "HeimatWEH. Eine Trilogie" im Berliner Kronprinzenpalais vorgestellt. Mit dieser Ausstellung führte die Stiftung Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen die drei Ausstellungen zu einer Trilogie zusammen, die sie seit 2006 innerhalb von fünf Jahren erarbeitet und einzeln vorgestellt hatte. In einem großen Bogen umriss die Trilogie die weitgehend unbekannte Heimat der deutschen Volksgruppen außerhalb des Reiches mit ihrer Siedlungsgeschichte, Flucht und Vertreibung im Europa des 20. Jahrhunderts sowie die Integration der deutschen Vertriebenen und Aussiedler seit 1945. Anlässlich der feierlichen Ausstellungseröffnung im Kronprinzenpalais würdigte Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkelbundesregierung.de, Rede von Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel beim Jahresempfang des Bundes der Vertriebenen die Leistungen der Vertriebenen und Aussiedler und unterstrich deren Rolle als Brückenbauer in Europa.siebenbuerger.de, Siebenbürgische Zeitung, Rainer Lehni: Bundeskanzlerin würdigt Aussiedler und Vertriebene als Brückenbauer Prominente Unterstützer Datei:2011 Joachim Gauck-2.jpg|Joachim Gauck Datei:Arnulf Baring.jpg|Arnulf Baring Datei:Otto Habsburg 001.jpg|Otto von Habsburg Datei:Karasek2012.JPG|Hellmuth Karasek Datei:Freya klier 300.jpg|Freya Klier Datei:Konrád György.jpg|György Konrád Datei:Otto-Graf-Lambsdorff b.jpg| Otto-Graf-Lambsdorff Datei:Peterscholllatour.jpg| Peter Scholl-Latour Datei:Wolffsohn2011.jpg| Michael Wolffsohn Datei:Ralphgiordano.jpg|Ralph Giordano Datei:Portrait von Julius H. Schoeps.jpg|Julius H. Schoeps werden als "Menschen an unserer Seite" die das Stiftungsvorhaben unterstützen bezeichnet z-g-v.de, Menschen an unserer Seite Es sind: (Angaben übernommen vom Original - in Klammern die Veränderungen die auf dem Original fehlen) *Prof. Dr. Arnulf Baring Zeithistoriker und Politikwissenschaftler * Dr. Peter Becher Historiker, Seliger-Gemeinde München *Dr. Rolf-E. Breuer *Prof. Dr. Axel Frhr. von Campenhausen Öffentlichrechtler, ehem. Vorsitzender Bundesverband Deutscher Stiftungen e. V. *Burkard Dregger, LL.M. Rechtsanwalt, Präsident Alliance of Business Lawyers *Joachim Gauck (Bundespräsident) Theologe und Bürgerrechtler *Eberhard Gienger MdB Reckturnweltmeister *Dr. Otto v. Habsburg-Lothringen † Publizist *Prof. Dr. Walter Homolka Rabbiner, Member of the Executive Board World Union for Progressive Judaism *Bernhard Jagoda ehem. Präsident der Bundesanstalt für Arbeit *Prof. Dr. Hellmuth Karasek Journalist, Buchautor *Imre Kertesz Schriftsteller, Literaturnobelpreisträger *Prof. Dr. Dr. Eckart Klein Völkerrechtler, Direktor Menschenrechtszentrum Potsdam *Freya Klier Schriftstellerin, Dokumentarfilmerin *György Konrad Schriftsteller, ehem. Präsident Akademie der Künste Berlin *Prof. Dr. Rudolf Kucera Politikwissenschaftler, Karlsuniversität Prag, Tschechien *Dr. Otto Graf Lambsdorff † Ehrenvorsitzender der Freien Demokratischen Partei *Udo Lattek Fußballtrainer *Franz Maget MdL Vorsitzender der bayerischen SPD-Landtagsfraktion *Prof. Dr. Hans Maier Historiker, Staatsminister für Erziehung und Kultus a. D. *Prof. Dr. Siegfried Matthus Komponist *Prof. Dr. Horst Möller Historiker, (ehem.) Direktor Institut für Zeitgeschichte München *Prof. Dr. Christoph Pan Sozialwissenschaftler Direktor Südtiroler Volksgruppen-Institut, Italien *Manfred Freiherr von Richthofen Unternehmer, Sportfunktionär *Prof. Heinz Ruhnau Staatssekretär a.D. *Prof. Dr. Rüdiger Safranski Philosoph, Schriftsteller *Harald Schmidt Entertainer *Prof. Dr. Peter Scholl-Latour Journalist *Prof. Dr. Christoph Stölzl Historiker, Vizepräsident Berliner Abgeordnetenhaus *Prof. Dr. Peter-Christoph Storm Umweltrechtler *Christian Thielemann Generalmusikdirektor der Münchner Philharmoniker *Prof. Dr. Christian Tomuschat Völkerrechtler, Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin *Gabriele Wohmann Schriftstellerin *Prof. Michael Wolffsohn Historiker, Bundeswehruniversität München *Prof. Dr. Alfred M. de Zayas Völkerrechtler, Generalsekr. PEN-Club Genf, Schweiz *Tilman Zülch Vorsitzender Gesellschaft für bedrohte Völker Göttingen auf einer weiteren Seite des ZgV, werden einige dieser Unterstützer, mit kurzen Stellungnahmen zu ihrer Motivation dargestellt http://www.z-g-v.de/aktuelles/?id=41 Bis November 2007 gehörte auch Ralph Giordano zu den Unterstützern. Er änderte seine Meinung mit der Begründung, dass das „deutschverursachte Morduniversum des Zweiten Weltkriegs und seiner Besatzungspolitik“ noch immer „notorisch zu kurz“ komme. Es gehe nicht an, „die Geschichte der Vertreibungen bilderreich auszubreiten, das Blutbad der Vorgeschichte aber in marginalen Nebensätzen zu verstecken“.„Vertriebene verlieren Giordano“ Bis September 2010 gehörte auch Prof. Dr. Julius Schoeps Historiker, Direktor Moses Mendelssohn Zentrum zu den Unterstützern. Er beendete seine Unterstützung aufgrund abfälliger Äußerungen Erika Steinbachs über den polnischen Politiker Władysław Bartoszewski Handelsblatt online vom 18. September 2010 Debatte Sowohl in Deutschland als auch im Ausland, speziell in Polen und Tschechien, stoßen das Vorhaben und der Standort Berlin auf Kritik beziehungsweise Ablehnung. Kritiker werfen dem Bund der Vertriebenen vor, eine solche Institution in Berlin würde dahingehend missverstanden werden, dass sie revisionistisch intendiert sei und zum eigentlichen Ziel die neuerliche Vertreibung der heutzutage in den früheren deutschen Gebieten lebenden Polen und Tschechen habe. Das Projekt wird auch dahingehend kritisiert, dass sich mit ihm der Bund der vertriebenen Deutschen ungefragt und unbevollmächtigt das Gedenkinteresse anderer vertriebener Völker bzw. Volksgruppen aneigne. Zweck dieser Aneignung sei, die Hauptursache für die Vertreibung der Deutschen aus Ost- und Mitteleuropa, den Unterjochungs- und Vernichtungskrieg des nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Reiches, aus den Inhalten einer deutschen Vertriebenengedenkstätte weitgehend auszuklammern. Demgegenüber argumentieren Befürworter, dass das Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen Vertriebene aus allen europäischen Völkern einbeziehe, um eine einseitige Fokussierung auf die deutschen Vertriebenen zu verhindern. Vertreter anderer vertriebener Volksgruppen würden in die Gestaltung des Zentrums einbezogen. Eine angemessene Aufarbeitung der Thematik sei bisher unterblieben. Vielen Vertreibungen habe ein „völkisches Denken“ zugrunde gelegen, weil nicht persönliche Schuld, sondern allein die ethnische Zugehörigkeit den Ausschlag gegeben habe. Die Vertreibungen des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts seien nur zum Teil aus Rache bzw. Vergeltung erfolgt. Auch persönliches Macht- bzw. Besitzstreben, (pseudo)historische Ideologien und das Ziel, ethnische Minderheiten zu beseitigen, hätten eine Rolle gespielt. Alternativvorschläge aus dem In- und Ausland (über die Parteigrenzen hinweg kontrovers diskutiert) sind Breslau, Sarajewo, Schweden oder Priština. Der ehemalige DDR-Politiker und SPD-Bundestagsabgeordnete Markus Meckel initiierte das Gegenprojekt eines Europäischen Zentrums gegen Vertreibungen. Meckel will die konkrete Gestaltung des Zentrums einer internationalen Kommission übertragen. Standpunkt der deutschen Bundesregierung Die Bundesregierung plant die Gründung eines Berliner Ausstellungs- und Informationszentrums, in dem an die Vertreibung der Millionen Deutschen aus Ost- und Mitteleuropa erinnert werden soll. Dieses steht unter dem vorläufigen Titel „Sichtbares Zeichen“. Dies wurde in den Koalitionsvereinbarungen von Union und SPD festgehalten. Seit 2008 werden die Konzepte für diese Institution unter Federführung des Staatsministers für Kultur und Medien Bernd Neumann erarbeitet. Innerhalb des Deutschen Historischen Museums wurde am 30. Dezember 2008 die unselbständige Stiftung Flucht, Vertreibung, Versöhnung errichtet, die diese Aufgabe erfüllen soll. Literatur * Ein Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen: Nationales Gedenken oder europäische Erinnerung? Podiumsgespräch, Französische Friedrichstadtkirche, mit Nawojka Cieslinska-Lobkowicz, Helga Hirsch, Hans Lemberg, Markus Meckel und Erika Steinbach. Moderation: Thomas Urban. Deutsches Kulturforum östliches Europa, Potsdam 2004, ISBN 3-936168-11-3 (Reihe: Potsdamer Forum) * Erzwungene Wege. Flucht und Vertreibung im Europa des 20. Jahrhunderts. Ausstellung im Kronprinzenpalais. Texte: Wilfried Rogasch, Katharina Klotz & Doris Müller-Toovey. Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen, Wiesbaden 2006 ISBN 978-3-00-019838-0 * Die Gerufenen. Deutsches Leben in Mittel- und Osteuropa. Ausstellung im Kronprinzenpalais (Berlin). Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen, Wiesbaden 2009 * Bettina Mihr: Wund-Male. Folgen der „Unfähigkeit zu trauern“ und das Projekt eines Zentrums gegen Vertreibungen. Haland & Wirth - Psychosozial, Gießen 2007, ISBN 978-3-89806-922-9 Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Webseite des Zentrums gegen Vertreibungen *Vertreibungen im 20. Jahrhundert. Wie sollen wir gedenken? Februar 2006, von Arnulf Baring *Warum das geplante Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen nicht in Berlin gebaut werden sollte. Stand Januar 2006 *Zusammenfassung der Debatte um das Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen Stand Ende 2006 Kategorie:Bund der Vertriebenen Kategorie:Stiftung in Hessen cs:Centrum proti vyhánění da:Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen en:Centre Against Expulsions fr:Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen no:Zentrum gegen Vertreibungen pl:Centrum przeciwko Wypędzeniom